


Aftercare

by shaneo6930



Series: Mac + Stiles [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Mac, Implied Sexual Content, Its literally the title, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Stiles Stilinski, mentioned bdsm, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: After some intense sex, Dom Mac gives his sub Stiles some much needed aftercare





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a larger scene I was going to write for the Whisper Dirty Secrets story, but I was more compelled to write the aftercare than the actual sex. 
> 
> This fic contains mentions of BDSM and sensory deprivation.

#

Relief flooded Stiles' body as his boyfriend took the eye mask off of his face. "You can open your eyes, baby," Mac said softly. 

Stiles opened his eyes to see Mac undoing the scarves that bound his wrists to the ladder in Mac's room. The cuffs started to leave marks that both boys had trouble explaining to their co-workers. 

During their relationship, Stiles and Mac have occasionally dabbled in a dominant/submissive relationship in bed. Stiles all too eager to satisfy his werewolf boyfriend's dominant nature. 

Today was their first time using bondage after Stiles healed from his gunshot wounds from a few months ago. They had played a sensory deprivation game. Blindfolding Stiles to heighten his other senses to make sex more pleasurable and intense. 

As soon as Stiles' hands were free, he wrapped his arms around Mac's neck. He pulled the wolf close. "Th-th-thank you," he finally got out. 

"Can you walk?" Mac asked. Without an answer, Mac made quick work of picking Stiles up in a bridal style and carried him across the bedroom.

After Stiles was gently set on the bed, he lay back, still in awe at what just happened. Mac made quick work of cleaning the fluids off of both Stiles and himself, using baby wipes, before climbing into bed behind the still shaking man.

"Baby, you're shivering," Mac said softly before completely wrapping himself around his boyfriend. 

Stiles melted into Mac's embrace, turning over and burying his face into the blonde man's chest muscles. 

"That was intense," Stiles said. "I didn't know it would be like that."

"With sensory deprivation, your other senses were heightened," Mac explained. "It's a common game."

"With the ice, and feathers and then the vibrator you stuck behind my balls, I nearly got overloaded."

"Why didn't you use your safe word?" 

"I wanted to see how far I could go," Stiles admitted. 

"If that's what you wanted, I accept it," Mac said, stroking Stiles' hair. Ever since Stiles joined Phoenix, he'd been letting his normally short hair grow out. Mac loved running his fingers through it. "But next time, I want you to know your limits. If you start to feel overwhelmed, use your safe word." 

"I will," Stiles answered.

"Remember, you have the power here."

"I know." Stiles looked up at Mac, his eyes shimmering in the sunlight pouring into the bedroom. 

"Do you need anything?" Mac asked. "Blanket? Water? Chocolate?" 

"A blanket would be nice," Stiles answered. "Maybe after I come back down, we could go hang in the living room?"

"Cheesy 80s movie and Chinese?" 

"You know it," the human smiled. 

Mac released his hold on Stiles and stood up. He walked to the closet and retrieved hos softest blanket. After closing the closet, he turned to find Stiles laid on his back and stretched out. 

He stood at the side of his bed, admiring his boyfriend's perfect form. Every line and mole and scar told a story of who the man before him was. 

"How's your stomach?" Mac asked, climbing back into bed and unfolding the blanket. 

"It's okay," Stiles replied, touching the two round scars on his abdomen. "You didn't do anything to make them start hurting again." 

Mac laid the blanket over Stiles and took him back in his arms. "I'm glad you're better," he said. 

"Thanks for being there," Stiles answered. "I wouldn't have made it without you." 

Mac kissed Stiles softly. "I'll always be here for you, baby," he whispered. They stayed that way until he heard Stiles' light snore. "Just rest now," he told the sleeping man. "I love you so much." 

It wasn't long until the rhythm of Stiles' breath lulled Mac into a slumber himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! As usual comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
